Lin Shan
Lin Shan is a member of the Lin Family. He is a little tyrant among the younger generation of the Lin Family. He bullied Lin Dong an Qing Tan a lot. Especially Lin Dong.Lin Shan:【WDQK】Chapter 8 – Clash Appearance Personality He bullies Lin Dong because his father brought shame to the Lin Family because he lost in the first round in the Ten-Year Clan Gathering of the Lin Clan.Personality:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong He also is a liar as he once promised Qing Tan that he wouldn't beat Lin Dong if she gave him the Scarlet Sun Grass. After which he attacked Lin Dong anyway.Liar:【WDQK】Chapter 8 – Clash History He started training 6 months earlier than Lin Dong.History:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong He cultivated up to 4th layer of tempered body. This is considered better than average in Lin family.History:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong He once tried to learn the Penetrating Fist. However he was unable to produce an echo even after ten days of trainingy.Penetrating Fist:【WDQK】Chapter 8 – Clash Story Qing Tan found some Scarlet Sun Grass in the forest. He then bullies her into giving him the Scarlet Sun Grass. He promises that he wouldn't hurt Lin Dong if she gave him the elixir. However he lied and attacked Lin Dong anyway.Bullying Qing Tan:【WDQK】Chapter 8 – Clash Lin Shan is running and falling searching for aid. He was bruised like he was at the losing end of a fight. He tells Lin Dong that they are being attacked by the Xie Family's younger generation.Xie Familt:【WDQK】Chapter 32 – The Underground Bazaar He says that they were originally here to have some fun. However they encountered the Xie Family. Lin Xia bought a trinket and Xie Ting wanted it as well. Lin Xia was so angry that she could no longer bear it and started a fight. They immediately went as Lin Shan was explaining everything in detail. Lin Xia and Lin Hong were about to be attacked by the Xie Family as Lin Dong intervened. To Make Lin Dong made she tells about Lin Dong's father as she tells that he was useless. It works as she has now Lin Dong's full attention. A member of the Xie Family who was at Tempered Body 7th Layer attacked Lin Dong. Lin Dong quickly defeated that person. Angered 2 other people at Tempered Body 7th Layer attacked Lin Dong. However Lin Dong doesn't have any problems with them. Seeing this they realise that Lin Dong is at Tempered Body 8th Layer.Xie Ting vs. Lin DOng:【WDQK】Chapter 33 – Xie Ting Goals Locations *Qingyang Town Relationships Friends Enemies Possessions Martial Arts Skills *Level 1: Falling Rock Fist Abilities Strengths Weaknesses Progression Yuan Power Fights Past *Lin Shan Vs. Lin Dong: Lin Shan Won.Fight against Lin Dong:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong Start series *Lin Shan (Tempered Body 4th Layer) Vs. Lin Dong (Tempered Body 2nd Layer) : Lin Shan Won.Fight against Lin Dong:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong Half a month later *Lin Shan (Tempered Body 4th Layer) Vs. Lin Dong (Tempered Body 4th Layer) : Lin Shan Lost.Fight against Lin Dong:【WDQK】Chapter 8 – Clash Appearances *Lin Family Competition Arc *Qingyang Town Hunt Arc Quotes Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Lin Family Category:Tempered Body 4th Layer Category:Humans Category:Alive